


Fight To The End

by flamerush101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Feels, How Do I Tag, Lost Love, M/M, The Empty, i had to get this out, sam is really sad, thanks a lot Tumblr, trust me when I say that the ending isn't shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerush101/pseuds/flamerush101
Summary: Sam thinks over Gabriel's death, and realizes just how much the archangel meant to him.





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am sorry that I keep writing Sabriel, but Tumblr keeps giving me ideas. Also, this will have a second chapter, so don't worry my dears! I will fix it!!!  
> Anyways, please enjoy this.

As they returned to the bunker, Sam had memories flash across his head of what happened over the past few days.

Camp….Lucifer...Escape….Gabriel….Jack...Lucifer...Michael….Dean.

He felt himself go cold when he remembered Gabriel. 

He shouldn’t have died. He should’ve been able to come with them through the rift. But, he didn’t. And Sam couldn’t stop him.

There was so much Sam wanted to tell Gabriel, but never had the chance to. And now that chance was taken from him. Sure, doing the few weeks that Gabriel was with them, Sam had grown a deeper respect for him, and ultimately forgave him for everything he put him through years ago.

But then Michael appeared.

And when Gabriel stepped up to fight Michael to buy them time, Sam finally realized something that made his heart ache.

_ He loved him. _

And now he was gone.

Jack was utterly silent the whole time they were traveling back home. Neither of them spoke to each other. Sam couldn’t blame the kid. He wanted a relationship with his father, but Lucifer’s true motive was revealed. And now Jack, like the rest of the Team, was robbed of ever having a true childhood.

They got out of the car (Mary had driven Baby to pick them up) and Sam walked into the entrance of the bunker, greeted with the sight of Cas staring off into the distance. It was just like Dean all over again when the angel died, but seemingly worse. Sam wanted to get away from it all. And so, he retreated to the solidarity of his room, shutting the door and locking it. He felt tears stinging his eyes, and he had to get it out as soon as possible.

As the tears began flowing, all he could think of was Gabriel, and how the regret pooled within him up until now, where he could no longer take it. It wasn’t fair. Everyone he ever loved ended up dying.

Jess, his first love, burned.

Madison asked him to kill her.

Sarah was killed.

Ruby betrayed him.

He left Amelia.

And now Gabriel was gone too.

He wanted a win.

And yes, Lucifer dying was, in a way, a win for him, but it felt muddied in the fact that he lost someone he cared about.

As he stared up at the ceiling, Sam wondered if Chuck even knew what had happened, if he knew that his only good archangel was now dead. 

Sam sighed. This was a such a stupid idea, what he was about to do, and it was completely pointless. But he needed something to hold onto, something to believe in. And if, for some small chance, that Gabriel could hear him in the Empty, well...it’d be best to at least try.

Clasping his hands together, Sam closed his eyes, and gave a prayer.

“Gabriel? Um...it’s me, Sam. I don’t know if you’ll hear this or not, but please wake up. Cas had told us a little about the Empty, and maybe I’m crazy in thinking that there’s even a slight chance you’ll hear me, but I need you to come home. There’s still a lot we have to do, and you being here would help me find my brother even quicker. But more than that, I just...I want you here, and it’s not because of your powers. I want you here, because...I just do, okay? So please, come back. Please come back to me.”

Sam opened his eyes, hoping maybe, just maybe the archangel would be standing in front of him that smartass grin of his. But he wasn’t there.

Sighing, Sam sat up and walked outside his bedroom with nothing left to say. Gabriel was dead, all the way dead. And he couldn’t undo that, no matter how many prayers he gave.


	2. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel wakes up in the Empty, and comes up with a plan to return to Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so basically this whole chapter is based off this headcanon I have for next season, so please go easy on me!!!

_ “Please come back to me.” _

Gabriel’s eyes flickered open, hearing the words clear as day. He knew who the words belonged to. It was someone who he died protecting, someone whom he’d loved since the very beginning.

_ Sam. _

As the archangel stood up, he pondered over how the prayer of one human was enough to awaken him, especially here, in this place. Gabriel wasn’t a moron, he knew exactly what this place was. He hadn’t seen it since before the universe even was created. His Father made sure that this place would still exist, but not be accessible very easily. 

He remembered why he even died in the first place. Yes, it was to protect his beloved Sam, but there was more to it than that. Truthfully, he wanted to die. He was tired of how useless he was, and figured that sacrificing himself would’ve been his final gift to Sam. But now that he heard the kid’s prayer….

_ Wait a minute. _

He thought about how the Empty wasn’t accessible by really anyone. How the hell did Sam’s prayers manage to reach through to him?

He thought about that fight, how he faced up against Michael. He heard Sam pleading him not to fight the older — and more twisted — archangel. But he ignored Sam that time, because protecting Sam had been his top priority.

And then he thought back to Sam’s prayer.

He felt the raw emotion from the younger hunter that clung to him like glue, how he said he needed Gabriel to come home, and more specifically, come home to him. Gabriel smiled a little at the thought. Maybe there was a reason to come back. Someone back home needed him to be there, who wanted him there.

Gabriel walked around, trying to find some sort of exit out of this dreary place. He saw the sleeping bodies of his brothers and sisters, and remembered back to when Castiel said that Heaven was running low on Angels. 

This might be his chance to get them all back, especially if his Father wasn’t going to interfere.

The first one he stopped by — Balthazar — he leaned down, and shook him as best he could. After a few minutes, the blonde-haired angel woke up, peering at Gabriel with almost a nostalgic look.

“Why, hello Gabriel,” he said, British accent still prevalent as ever.

“Hey Balthazar,” Gabriel said.

“If you don’t mind explaining, where exactly are we?”

“The Empty. Dad secured this place when the universe was born. It’s where angels and demons go when they die.”

“Interesting. Do you know a way out of here?”

“No. But I need your help.”

Gabriel went on to explain to Balthazar what happened, the angel listening to every word. When he repeated Castiel’s words of how Heaven was going extinct, Balthazar’s eyes widened.

“A lot must have happened after I died,” Balthazar mumbled. Gabriel just gave a slight nod.

“I need you to help me wake up the other angels. This might be our only chance of reviving our home,” Gabriel said, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

“Of course, Gabriel.”

And so the two went on to awakening as many angels as they possibly could, each of them asking the same questions over and over until they ran dry. They had awoken a couple thousand angels or so before Gabriel heard something.

“CAN YOU ALL LEAVE ALREADY??!!” a voice yelled.

Gabriel saw a reflection, or copy of him. Cosmic Entity.

“Look, we’re awakening angels, so if you can get us all out, that’d be lovely,” Gabriel snapped. Cosmic Entity groaned.

“This is what I get for letting ONE angel leave. Fine, just leave me to sleep.”

The Cosmic Entity snapped his fingers, and every angel in the Empty was returned to Earth.


End file.
